


one shots

by heonyhaven



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonyhaven/pseuds/heonyhaven
Summary: basically just random monsta x one shots that i feel like writing.lower case is occasionally used.most will be sfw but there will always be the odd nsfw. i will make sure to put a warning before i write it!





	1. winter's night

"won.. wonho... move a little.." jooheon said in a raspy voice, wiggling slightly under the larger man who was snuggled into his chest with a leg slung over his waist as if he were a pillow. when he wouldn't move over, obviously in a deep sleep, jooheon reached his hand over and tapped his other boyfriend's arm, to which the older's eyes fluttered open almost automatically. "yeah, baby?" he sat up, voice groggy and full of sleep. "wonnie's laying on me again.. and it's making it hard to breathe.." jooheon whined very softly.

shownu let out a sleepy chuckle and reached over to unlatch wonho from jooheon. "here, come lay on my side. let papa bear lay in the middle so the big baby can snuggle me with all his weight instead, but don't worry, i'll still hug you too." jooheon nodded, sitting up and moving to the lower area of the bed so shownu could move over, laying back down and opening one of his arms for jooheon who had the fluffiest hair on the planet. "see you in the morning. i love you." shownu spoke softly, kissing the top of jooheon's head as the younger boy snuggled into one side of his body while the other occupied the opposite side.

alas, the three boys were again sound asleep together, the sounds of shownu's snores bouncing off the walls that had pictures strung across them in frames. shownu's snores were so loud that they were probably heard throughout the empty house but jooheon and wonho were used to their boyfriend filling up the quiet space as he rested his eyes and honestly.. they adored his snoring more than anything and had gotten used to hearing it every night that when they were away visiting family, it was difficult for them to sleep without their papa bear's snores.

it had to be at least 2 a.m when their fire alarm went off in the kitchen, jooheon shooting up almost automatically as he realized that it was definitely not a dream. "shownu! shownu! wonho!" he called out, shaking the older males who were taking their sweet time to wake up. he knew that he should try to get out of the house but he definitely needed to make sure his lovers were safe first and would rather die with them then leave them behind.

"shownu! wonho! wake up!" shownu finally realized what was happening and sat up quickly, quickly getting out of bed and shaking wonho like crazy. "jooheonie! go check whats going on!" jooheon listened right away and ran towards the kitchen to the smell of smoke and the ringing sound of the fire alarm. he swished his hand back and forth in front of his face as he went to the kitchen that had a light on. they left that on?

when he walked in, he was met with a taller figure waving a small towel around in the air near the fire alarm, the obvious man's voice muttering words that jooheon couldn't make out. then when he realized there was another person in the room, his movements stopped as he let his hands fall to his sides, turning to face the now wide awake and angry jooheon.

"oh, hi, joohoney.. i can explain." minhyuk said in a sweet tone as he knew jooheon was mad. "what the fu— heck, minhyuk?!" jooheon angrily yelled at the other, his hyung's shoulders slumping at the beginning of his scolding. "why would you do this!? you know shownu has things to do tomorrow and so do i and wonho! we need our sleep and you're here, almost burning down our house!? how did you even get in?!" jooheon went over to open the windows and the back door to let out the smoke and soon enough, his two muscular boyfriends walked into the kitchen, half dressed with their chests exposed since they must have heard jooheon's yelling.

"explain, minhyuk." shownu's deep, groggy voice said to the younger male just as wonho pulled jooheon into his arms. jooheon's eyes were filled to the brims with tears as wonho comforted him. of course, this whole mess had taken a toll on jooheon's emotions as he was very sleepy, rudely awaken, still shocked and quite mad.

"well.. you know the oven is broken at mine and changkyun's place. i needed to eat, i'm hungry and i have a key that jooheon gave to me when he needed me to keep an eye on the house." minhyuk had a small pout on his lips as he looked up at shownu. "i'm sorry, hyung." minhyuk looked down at the ground and kept his head down even when the fire alarm finally stopped going. "i.. just help us clean up, okay? help us clean up and you'll be forgiven." shownu said, beginning to clean up minhyuk's burnt food that was in the oven.

wonho had gave jooheon a small kiss on his forehead before letting him go, jooheon wiping his eyes before he helped too, trying to fan everything out as wonho went to help as well. the four boys talked until they were done and jooheon had lit a candle to get the smell of smoke out of the air. "here, i'll cook you something but then you have to go home so we can sleep again." shownu went to begin making minhyuk a meal as jooheon sat on wonho's lap. "you laid on top of me again last night." jooheon smiled as he leaned against wonho's broad, strong chest. "oh, did i? i'm sorry, my little honey bee." wonho said in a sweet voice, cupping jooheon's cheek to connect their lips together before wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him loosely.

"it's okay.." jooheon breathed, letting out a small yawn as his eyes fell closed. wonho's stomach growled at the smell of the food cooking atop of the stove - it smelled like breakfast. "what're you cooking?" wonho asked and shownu just glanced over. "eggs, bacon and hash browns. want some?" wonho nodded with a grin, looking over at the obviously guilty minhyuk. "minnie.. it's okay~ just ask us next time. i'm sure shownu wouldn't mind waking up to feed you." wonho told him, reaching over to pat his hand that was on the table. minhyuk just stayed quiet and sighed. "i'm still sorry, i won't do it again.. changkyun just didn't wanna wake up to help me make food and you know i can't cook and i also didn't wanna wake you guys up because i knew you were busy tomorrow." minhyuk's arms moved to fold over his chest.

"don't worry about it now, okay? it's over and done with." wonho gave him a reassuring smile when he looked up, their eyes meeting; minhyuk finally smiling. "tell jooheon i am sorry when he wakes up tomorrow and that i will buy him dumplings as an apology." he told wonho, nodding to the youngest boy that was laid against wonho's chest, fast asleep which caused wonho to laugh. "shownu, look at him." wonho called out, shownu put food on plates and brought them over for minhyuk and wonho to eat, along with a smaller plate for himself. he smiled at the sight of jooheon, trying to finish up the rest of his food quickly before he put his plate away, going over to take jooheon's sleeping body, carrying him bridal style.

"we'll be waiting in bed for you, wonnie." shownu smiled at him, his heart swelling at the sight of the sleepy blonde that gave him a grin and a nod. shownu took jooheon to their room and laid him in his previous spot before getting in next to him, making sure he was in the middle and there was enough room for wonho on the outisde, turning to wrap his arms around jooheon's waist, pulling the younger boy closer. he listened to jooheon's very quiet snores and his little noises as he slept, jumping slightly when he heard the front door open and close, signalling that minhyuk had went home and just as if they had rehearsed it many times before, wonho walked into the room and crawled onto the bed behind shownu, so he turned to lay on his back instead.

"that was a really good midnight snack, thank you, sweet heart." wonho said to the older male, reaching a hand over to cup his cheek, leaning up to press his lips to his temple. "you're welcome, shall we get to sleep now? we should, cause you know that once jooheon's up early, he'll wanna wake us up too so he won't be alone." wonho nodded, turning on his side to face shownu and wrapping an arm around him, shownu's hand finding its way to wonho's for their fingers to intertwine. "i never understood that, y'know.. whenever we wake up first, we let him sleep as long as he wants." wonho chuckled and so did shownu.

then once again, everything was quiet, their house still smelled of smoke and burnt food even if the candle was lit for a while. it was quiet for about ten minutes before shownu's snoring started up just as jooheon began to stir in his sleep from it being so quiet.

and finally. it was returned to being a normal, calm night in the.. son, lee and shin household. 


	2. unintentional hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changkyun's been feeling a bit hurt from how his hyungs have been treating him lately.
> 
> ; 
> 
> request from Howlingblackwolf94 - thank you for your request, i hope you enjoy this!

“Sorry, Changkyun. I’m already going out with Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyungwon.. We’re going to eat.” Kihyun said, his hands picking up different objects as he was currently cleaning up the kitchen. “Oh.. Can I not come along?” Changkyun’s head dropped as he slid his hands into his pockets. “We made reservations for four at some place already. I promise that we’ll take you out next time.” Kihyun smiled a bit as he walked out of the kitchen area, leaving a sniffling Changkyun behind to gather some food for himself, eventually walking back to their shared dorm room with ramen in one hand.

As Changkyun was walking back to the room, he was met with Shownu and Wonho walking out of theirs. “Where are you guys heading?” Changkyun asked, his head tilted to the side as he looked the two oldest members laughing and having a good time together, it seemed that way, anyways. “To the gym.” Wonho said quickly before talking to Shownu again. They seemed to be very into their conversation, leaving Changkyun to huff as he watched them walk off. He then proceeded to go into the room, climbing up onto his bed and slumping down against his pillow.

“Was this a mistake?” He asked himself with a sigh, beginning to eat his sad bowl of noodles. They had been leaving Changkyun out of things lately and he didn’t like it much and after crying in the same room as Jooheon during the No Mercy days, he knew he couldn’t continue to cry or they’d think he’s weak and not able to handle the life of an idol.. But currently, this was just.. The life of Changkyun and he didn’t like it very much at the moment. All that was heard throughout the dorm was sniffles as he ate, the odd noise coming from outside the dorm.

“Maybe I should go out on my own.” Changkyun said to himself, finishing up his food before he hopped off his bed and got ready to leave. In just a matter of minutes, Changkyun was out in the evening city of Seoul, looking at all the lights in all the buildings he passed. He walked a little ways away from the dorm until he finally found an internet cafe that was open until later tonight. Monsta X weren’t that well known yet.. So he figured he’d be able to play some video games in peace. Next thing you know, he was pushing the large door open and going up the stairs and straight to the counter, taking out his wallet to pay to play for an hour until he heard a familiar laugh.

Could that really be Kihyun?

He tiptoed a little to peek over the laptop about 3 metres away from him, spotting Kihyun and the others in a row of computers, his eyebrows pulling together as he sighed. “Never mind. Thank you.” Changkyun bowed to be polite before he left the internet cafe, his hands in his pockets and a frown on his lips. Why would they do that to him? They all knew that Changkyun really enjoyed video games - especially when it came to playing with his friends.. His friends that actually left him out of this little session.

The clearly upset maknae made his way back to the dorm with a light stomp that anyone could notice with every step he took. He went to the room and sat down on Jooheon’s bed as he was too lazy to climb up onto his own, sighing as his shoulders slumped and his eyes began to water. He quickly bunched up his sleeves in his hands and wiped at his eyes, huffing softly. Why did they not want him around? Did he do something wrong? Do they still not like him for replacing their friend? They were already a group.. They have debuted and were now onto their first actual comeback with their song Rush. He figured that they would have been over that by now but.. It seems as if they weren’t. He glanced at the alarm clock next to Jooheon’s bed and sighed, seeing that they had two hoursbefore group practice. Changkyun stared at the clock until realization had hit him.

It had to be that they were upset with Changkyun cause he most likely hadn’t been working hard enough lately. Surely, two extra hours of practice would bring at least a bit of improvement Changkyun’s way. He then began getting ready, dressing up in come comfortable clothes that would help him move freely before he quickly made his way over to the Starship building where the dance studio was.

He pushed open the dance studio door and flicked on the light to see that, of course, it was completely empty. He went over to the music system and turned it on, finding the song he needed before moving to the middle of the studio, looking at himself in the mirror as it started up and then began to move with do the dance moves he was taught - even if it did feel a bit lonely as it was only him and there was a loud echo in the room around him and only his footsteps were heard as he moved around with the music. In the beginning of Hyungwon’s part where he, Shownu, Wonho and Jooheon would drop low, he knew he had a bit of trouble with that and struggled every time he went through the song until he finally perfected it, even though his knee was now getting sore.

He had just finished the last song of the album and was breathing quickly and deeply just as the other members walked into the studio, one after another. Changkyun was leaned up against a mirror, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Changkyun-ie?” Shownu tilted his head a bit, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, hyung?” Changkyun cleared his throat, standing up and trying to not look as tired as he already was. “Why’re you here so early?” Changkyun glanced at the clock to see that the two hours had passed quickly, raising an eyebrow towards Shownu just after. “I haven’t been here long. I just wanted to practice a little.” Shownu just nodded and proceeded to stretch, just as the others did.

Changkyun went over to sit by the door as his head started to feel a little dizzy, crunching his legs up to rest his forehead against his knees. “Are you okay, Changkyun?” He heard a voice, it seemed to be Shownu’s again, so he just put up his thumb to send a signal that he was doing fine. “Okay, let’s begin and Changkyun, come continue.” He was up in less than a few seconds, hoping that him obeying their every command would get them to like him more. Once they were all in position, they began to dance. Practice for Rush went on for at least 40 minutes as every member would accidentally mess up, which brought them to review the part and start over.

It was Kihyun’s part in the pre-chorus of Hero where they surrounded him in a circle formed by all the members when the spun had caught Changkyun off guard and he tripped over one of his feet from the extreme dizziness that ran through his head and body. His world was spinning as he fell down against the studio’s wood floor, his head banging against it just slightly. “Changkyun!” He heard a voice just as his vision went blurry then faded to black.

Changkyun woke up about 20 seconds later to Wonho’s face and arms wrapped around him. “Changkyun-ie..” Wonho sniffled, a small pout on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy a little tighter. “Careful, Wonho.” Jooheon said, putting a hand on Wonho’s shoulder to pull him back slightly. “S-Sorry..” Wonho pulled back just as Changkyun sat up a little, moving away from Wonho. “I’m okay. I just.. Tripped.” He said, trying to get up but was pulled back down against Wonho’s body again. “No, lay down.” Changkyun tried to get up again, roughly tugging his arm away from Wonho as he got up with wobbly knees and the dizzy feeling running through his body again.

Hyungwon and Shownu had just walked back into the studio, one of them with water and another with a cooling pad that was obviously meant for Changkyun’s forehead. “Changkyun, sit down.” Kihyun demanded, trying not to be too loud as Changkyun stumbled a bit towards his sweater. “Changkyun!” Minhyuk went towards him just as Changkyun tripped over his foot again, catching himself on the mirror as Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around his waist. He stood up against the wall and pushed Minhyuk away roughly, tears filling his eyes.

“Now you guys care about me?!” Changkyun shouted, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he watched his members sitting and standing around the room. “What do you mean now?” Kihyun asked, his temper already beginning to rise. “You don’t care about me anymore! Did you ever even care about me?! Were you just faking?” Changkyun asked, wiping at his cheeks with his wrist. All of the boys surrounding him looked very confused at his words, Shownu moving closer to Changkyun. “Calm down.” He said, holding the cooling pad in one hand and holding the other out for Changkyun. “Don’t tell me to calm down, hyung!” Changkyun was fuming but also feeling dizzy, so when he thought he could make a run for the door, he was caught automatically by Shownu’s strong arm.

“Breathe.” Shownu said calmly as Changkyun’s legs basically gave out as his little break down continued. Shownu nodded for Kihyun to come and get the cooling pad and sat with their maknae on the floor, holding him in his lap until Wonho came over, taking him in his arms and brushing his sweaty hair back so Shownu could lay the cooling pad along his forehead. Changkyun had just kept crying, sniffling every 5 seconds as he wiped his closed eyes and red, tear stained cheeks. “Are you calm now?” Shownu asked to which Changkyun nodded, his sniffles still being heard between all members. “What was that about?” Wonho asked, looking around at all the other boys to come and sit down around them, they needed to have a group meeting.

Changkyun licked over his dry lips and sighed, looking at the ceiling until he was tapped. “T-Thanks..” He murmured, taking the water from a very confused looking Hyungwon and drinking it up in less than 15 seconds. “You guys have been ignoring me lately..” Changkyun murmured, putting the now empty water bottle down next to Shownu’s leg. “And you act so cold towards me sometimes.. And you always do stuff without me and leave me out of group activities. Are you guys still mad at me for replacing your friend that left before me?” He asked, sniffling again to which all the other members laughed quietly at. “I’m being serious!” He said louder, sighing heavily.

“We don’t hate you, Changkyun.. We just wanted our dear maknae to get the rest he deserves. You’ve been looking and acting sleepy lately.. We all agreed to let you rest between practices.” Now he just felt dumb. When he thought they hated him, they were really looking out for him? “Really?” Every member nodded, giving a reassuring smile to the youngest boy in the room. “We love having you around, Changkyun.. We just wanted you to rest properly.” Hyungwon moved closer, holding his arms out for Changkyun who was helped to sit up by Wonho.

Changkyun really needed this hug, so he basically lunged forward into Hyungwon’s long, lanky arms and clung onto him. Hyungwon fell back a bit but hugged the boy to his chest nonetheless. It was only a few seconds until it was a hugging fest in the middle of the studio until they had all pulled away, except for Changkyun who stayed resting against Hyungwon. “How long have you been here, Changkyun? Be honest.” Changkyun hid his face in Hyungwon’s chest and murmured something, but it was muffled of course, which might have frustrated Kihyun a little. “Changkyun-ie, tell us.” Kihyun said in a soft voice, reaching a hand out to brush it along his back.

“...almost 3 hours now..” Changkyun told him after looking at the clock. “You’ve overworked yourself, Kyun.” Minhyuk murmured, also using a soft voice. “Rest, we’ll dance for a while then we’ll all go home and watch a movie together, okay?” Shownu said, brushing Changkyun’s hair out of his face. “Jooheon-ie, help him.” Jooheon nodded, taking their maknae towards the door and sitting him there, running back to get his own sweater that was quite thick, putting it behind Changkyun’s neck so he could rest against it. “P.S, we love you.” Jooheon murmured as he leaned down, giving Changkyun’s cheek a small kiss and brushing his hair back away from his forehead.

Practice then ended a little shorter than usual as every member was aware of how attention deprived their maknae seemed to be and they were quietly beating themselves up over not realizing that Changkyun was feeling upset over this. Once they were done, the boys had made sure to help Changkyun put on his sweater and they even held his hands on the way home - they being Wonho and Shownu. Since it was late out, no one would be around to take pictures or say anything about it, so of course, the two older members didn’t care and felt a strong need to hold onto their maknae’s hands. “Kihyun, Jooheon, go in and get him some strawberry milk and some treats then come back home. I’ll pay you back tomorrow.” Shownu told them and they listened, running into a convenience store that was just a few buildings down from their dorm.

When they arrived, they started on their showers and sadly, there was only one bathroom but two shower heads so they could get their showers done quicker. Shownu and Hyungwon went first, finishing quickly so Jooheon and Kihyun could then go in as they came back while the others were in. They had all finished their showers until it was Changkyun’s turn. “Take your time in there. We’ll get everything ready.” Wonho told him with a kiss to the cheek, leaving Changkyun a little dumbfounded but he started his shower right away and tried to finish quickly.

He was so eager to get all this love and attention from his hyungs.

When he was finally out, there was a knock at the door so he went to go open it after wrapping a towel around his waist. “Are you dry yet?” He heard Wonho’s voice. “No, hyung. I just got out..” He waited a few seconds until he got a reply. “Okay.. Come to my room instead of yours after this, okay?” Changkyun hummed in response, locking the door once Wonho was gone and drying off his body, keeping the towel around his waist as he went to Wonho, Shownu and Hyungwon’s room, being met with Wonho who was already comfy in his shorts and muscle shirt. “I picked out some clothes for you, Kyun.. and I got this lotion.” Wonho held up the lotion that Changkyun usually used. “Thank you, hyung.” His heart felt all warm and fuzzy as he went over to sit on Wonho’s bed.

He started getting dressed, but Wonho stopped him after he had put on his underwear and put some lotion onto his hand to begin spreading it across Changkyun’s skin. “H-hyung..” Changkyun was definitely shy when it came to being babied but he knew Wonho meant well. “Sh, just let me take care of you, Changkyun-ie.. You know you want me too.” Changkyun nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as Wonho helped him get all cozy, even brushing his hair out for him and helping him put on his clothes before leading him out to the living room. “You look so cute in my shirt, Kyunnie.” Minhyuk told him, a smile finding it’s way to both Minhyuk and Changkyun’s lips as Wonho sat him between Jooheon and Kihyun.

“Ready for a movie, Kyun?” Changkyun nodded, moving to lay against Kihyun’s shoulder who wrapped an arm around him, Jooheon’s hand finding Changkyun’s and lacing their fingers together. It was obvious that they all wanted to give Changkyun some love.. But Wonho and Minhyuk seemed to be letting the others love on the youngest member as he sat on the edge of the couch, even when the others had switched their spots around so they could each give the maknae some love, the two boys stayed in their spot, which of course, made Changkyun pouty.

It was getting late once the movie was over and all boys were yawning and Jooheon had even fallen asleep on Shownu’s lap during the movie. “Shall we head to bed?” Shownu whispered, looking down at the snoring Jooheon in his lap. The others nodded and began to get up, moving all around. Kihyun wandered back to their dorm room after giving Changkyun’s forehead a light kiss, the same with Hyungwon. Shownu carried Jooheon back to his room and laid him on the bed as Wonho and Minhyuk took Changkyun’s hands. He thought they were leading him back to his room but instead, the older boys took him to where Wonho’s bed was located and helped him onto it. “We’re going to sleep together.. Is that okay?” Changkyun nodded, moving to lay down on the bed. Wonho removed all of his clothes except his briefs, climbing into bed with a following Minhyuk.

Changkyun was now in the middle of the two who were now facing him, Wonho tangling his legs with Changkyun’s as one of his hands found the youngests. Minhyuk snuggled up to Changkyun and wrapped an arm around him loosely, letting out a sigh against Changkyun’s arm. “Goodnight, Kyunnie..” Wonho told him, lifting his head up to press another kiss to Changkyun’s cheek, nudging it with his nose just as Minhyuk nuzzled his arm with a quiet “We love you so much.”

It didn’t take long until both Minhyuk and Wonho were asleep, continuing to hold Changkyun who was also getting tired. He was glad that his hyungs had put so much effort into making him feel better and loved after all the alone time he had in order to rest. He was finally at peace and feeling happy, which only helped him to sleep much better throughout the night.


End file.
